Holidays
by justanotherfangirlfangirling
Summary: Pretty much Clary Fairchild, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Tris Prior and Isabelle Lightwood are going to Australia together for a month without their significant others. Their lives are as they are in all the book series. The boys decide to surprise them on Christmas eve in Australia. DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this story belong to our beloved literary geniuses.
1. Early Christmases and Departing Wishes

**Hey guys,**

 **So this is my first fanfiction ever and I am super-duper nervous so please be nice but also give me your constructive criticisms. But most importantly, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to our beloved genius authors.**

 **Clary POV**

As Clary packed her purple suitcase she thought about her boyfriend, Jace Herondale and how much she would miss him. She loved everything about Jace, his hair, jawline, nose, eyes, sarcasm, charm and of course, his ability to love people like nobody else could love anyone or anything. His lopsided smile was infectious and he could always make her laugh but most of all, she would miss his smell. He smelt of sweat and wind and well, Jace.

There was a quick knock on her door and in walked her step-dad, Luke, and her mom, Jocelyn. Jocelyn was holding a small box with an envelope on top.

"What's this?" asked Clary, grinning at them as Jocelyn placed the present in her hands.

"Your Christmas present of course. You'll be in Australia, experiencing your first non-white Christmas without us," said Jocelyn, her eyes shining.

She opened the card to find a picture of Luke, Jocelyn and Clary on the front decked out in Christmas clothes and hats on the front.

 _Our Dear Clary,_

 _Happy Christmas Baby! We hope you have a brilliant time in Australia and make sure you send lots of pictures for us. We love you more then you will ever know._

 _Love Mom and Luke xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Clary could feel something else in the envelope and pulled it out to find a wad of cash. Her eyes widened and her parents laughed.

"That's for you to buy yourself something nice from us," said Luke, his eyes full of humour.

"Thanks, you guys! You are the best."

"You haven't even seen the main present yet," said her mom, laugher still etched across her face.

"This wasn't the main present?" said Clary, eyes bulging. She ripped open the box and her face lit up. An iPhone 7.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" screamed Clary, hugging her parents.

"But wait, darling. There's more."

"MORE?"

Luke whipped his hand out from behind his back, holding two tickets to Panic! At the Disco's concert.

Clary screamed louder and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wait," she said holding up her hands, "what's the catch?"

"There is no catch sweetie, we won't be seeing you for a whole month and you needed something to remember us by," said her mom with a pout.

"I'm going on a holiday mom, I'm not dying."

"I know but I'm gonna miss my baby."

"And your baby is gonna miss you but," said Clary, zipping her suitcase up and dragging it down the stairs with her parents trailing after her, "she has to go now. I love you both but my ride is here and I have a plane to catch."

She hugged them both and raced down the stairs to find Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lovelace and Jace Herondale waiting for her in Simon's van. Jace and Simon were arguing as usual but both of them stopped when she opened the door.

"Hey Clary," the three of them chorused.

"Hey guys," she said sliding into the seat next to Jace, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

The car ride to the airport was filled with small talk and Izzy and Clary telling the boys about the places they planned to go. Clary and Izzy were going to Australia with a group of their childhood girlfriends who were all leaving their significant others behind for a whole month. Clary didn't know about the other girls but she was dreading not being able to see Jace every day.

When they arrived at the airport, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Tris Prior and Annabeth Chase were already there waiting for them. Hermione and Ginny had met the other girls via social media when they were all 12 and had flown all the way from London to be on the same flight as the other girls. Their boyfriends Ron and Harry had come over with them and were planning to spend the month in America.

She hugged each of the girls and heard Simon and Jace getting her and Izzy's suitcases out of the van. Arguing about nothing as always.

Each of the girls said goodbye to their significant other and Clary kissed Jace for perhaps too long but she didn't care, this was going to be their last kiss for weeks and Clary knew that in an hour, she would be craving another.

"Promise you'll text me every day and you won't sleep around with _all_ the good-looking guys you meet," said Jace, his voice dripping with sarcasm but his eyes full of longing and sadness.

"I promise if you do," said Clary.

"Deal," he said pecking her on the nose and giving her one last hug before she turned to the girls and they headed towards the gate where they would be boarding their flight to Australia.

 **Comment down below with what I can improve on and what you liked! I will update soon xx**


	2. I Miss You Already

**Hey Guys, here is the second installment of holidays in Jace Herondale's point of view. Enjoy!**

 **Jace POV**

Jace didn't know how he was going to survive. Four weeks without Clary, the love of his life, was going to be torture. 28 days apart, no number of calls or video chats could make up for the fact that he would not kiss her for a whole month – he wouldn't get to see her on Christmas either.

He was preparing himself to go home to the institute and drown himself in horror movies and books that he knew she loved when a tall, raven-haired boy came up to him.

"Hey mate," said the boy and Jace detected a British accent, "My name's Harry, Harry Potter. I'm Ginny's boyfriend, you know? The other red-head?" Jace remained silent, staring at Harry. The other boy seemed to take his silence as a yes and so he went on talking, "So the other boys and I were talking," Harry gestured to the boys behind him, "And we think that it would be a good idea to surprise the girls on Christmas eve, approximately two weeks into their trip. You in?"

Jace nodded and gave Harry his number to text him the details of their flights. Simon and Harry were hitting it off, they chatted about Dungeons and Dragons, something that Clary and Simon often talked about together. Only Harry seemed to be talking about them as if they were real things, Clary had told Jace that her British friends were wizards and witches so Jace thought that maybe in Britain, there really were Dungeons and Dragons.

He tapped Simon on the shoulder, a signal that it was time for them to go and they climbed into Simon's van. They rode in a comfortable silence that would have been awkward for people who were not good friends like Simon and Jace.

Though Jace would never admit it, he quite enjoyed Simon's company and witty remarks, sometimes Clary and Isabelle had to separate them because their arguments got so heated. Alec had been so busy with his warlock child, Max, that he had not had much time for Jace lately and he had taken refuge with Simon, Isabelle and Clary.

Jace's phone buzzed, making both boys jump.

Clary: Hey Jacey, plane is just about to take off. I'll call you as soon as we land. Missing you already, love you xxxxxx

He typed a quick reply, despite already knowing that she wouldn't receive it until she turned her phone back on when they landed in Australia. With a sigh he relaxed back into the sleep listening to Simon's old band, The Mortal Instruments, on the radio. _They really are getting better as time goes on,_ thought Jace.

"It's only been a few hours and I already miss you so much," said Jace, holding the phone to his ear while polishing a set of Seraph Blades.

"I know, me too. What time is it in New York?"

"Four in the afternoon, what is it in Melbourne?"

"Seven in the morning. How are we going to find a time that suits us both, I am _not_ getting up at seven AM every morning."

Jace began to supress his smile, then stopped, realising that nobody would be able to see him and let the grin take over his face. That was his Clary, always stubborn, practical and straight to the point.

"I would stay up until three o'clock in the morning for you, Clarissa my darling."

"Clarissa my darling? Where did that come from?"

"Just trying it out, is that a no?"

"It's a no alright. Ugh sorry Jacey, I've got to go. Time to go adventuring in the great down under, most likely to the nearest mall."

He laughed, "I love you."

"Love you too Jacey. Bye."

She hung up and he smiled at her calling him Jacey, it was a name that she had started calling him a few years ago but only when they were alone. She had told him that she wouldn't want a nickname to ruin his tough, brooding reputation.

Continuing his with Seraph Blades, Jace plugged in his earphones, blasting Green Day because it was a band that Clary liked and spent the entire afternoon day dreaming about surprising her in Australia and how long he would kiss her for.

 **Hope you enjoyed, comment down below what I can improve on and leave constructive criticisms only please. Stay tuned for the next installment of Holidays. xx**


	3. Surviving the Heat

**Thanks so much to KilielShipper for their idea of the P!ATD concert! I know its short and a bit rushed but I have to study for exams and I don't have much time. Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth didn't know how she would survive without Percy there to hold her at night and calm her down after the nightmares. She knew Clary got nightmares all the time and prayed silently to her mother, the Greek Goddess Athena, that she would get through the month without having to reveal to her friends exactly what she had gone through in the past five years. They all knew that she and Percy were demigods and that both of them led pretty dangerous lives but then again, thought Annabeth, most of the girls and their significant others were in the same position.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon were all warriors with angel blood who fought demons and protected ordinary humans from the dangers of the shadow world, they were part of a different world that only those who belonged in it or those who had the sight could see.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron were wizards and witches, part of a completely different world again.

Tris and Four weren't part of anything supernatural but had both grown up in a world of their own completely controlled by the government and they had had to learn how to fight back.

There was a knock on the door and Annabeth opened it to find Izzy, a tall and beautiful girl who had curves in all the right places and who attracted men like flies to a corpse.

"Hey Annabeth, whatcha doing?" she said, sitting down on the bed in Annabeth's hotel room.

"I was going to ask everybody if they wanted to go get something to eat. You hungry?"

"Thank god, I am absolutely starving but I didn't want to say anything in case everybody wanted to sleep first."

"I doubt any of us will be getting much sleep in this heat," said Annabeth, flopping down on the bed and fanning herself in an attempt to cool down. Who knew that Melbourne would be so hot?

The two girls laid next to each other and chatted for a while, remembering things from their childhood. They had known each other since they were 17 when Annabeth moved to New York to be with her boyfriend Percy Jackson. Suddenly Hermione burst into the room, followed by the other girls.

"GUESS WHAT WE JUST SCORED!" yelled Clary, jumping up and down.

"What?" said Izzy rolling her eyes at Clary.

"TICKETS TO PANIC! AT THE DISCO!"

"Oh," said Annabeth.

"My," said Izzy, her eyes wider than Annabeth thought possible.

"GOD!" yelled Clary jumping on the bed. "I KNOW, I KNOW!"

Annabeth, forgetting about the jetlag, the heat, the longing she felt for Percy's strong arms around her and her starvation, nearly fainted at the thought of going to see her favourite band of all time. Izzy squealed in excitement, they were going to Panic! At the disco!

 **Sorry for the shitty writing it'll be better next time I promise. I'll update again soon after exams, wish me luck!**


	4. 3AM Phone Calls

**Hey lovelies, sorry I haven't posted in a while and that it's so short, there's been lots of family drama lately and I haven't had anytime to write. Enjoy! xx**

 **Percy POV**

The young British boy with the cool lightning shaped scar had approached him when they were all saying good bye to the girls and asked if he wanted to hijack the girls' trip two weeks in, of course, his desire to see Annabeth soon took over and he said yes without a moment's hesitation but now he was worrying. What if Annabeth and her friends did not want them there? What if Annabeth met a nice Australian boy and fell in love with him instead of coming back to Percy?

These were the thoughts that kept him awake through the night. He was terrified and was not afraid to admit it, so he decided he would text Annabeth.

Percy: Hey Wise Girl, I miss you already. Just checking in, text me when the flight lands, love you to the moon and back. Xxxx

He waited and waited and waited for a reply, but it didn't come, so he called the blond boy, Jace, who's number he had received the day before.

"Hello?" said a muffled and drowsy voice, Percy looked over at the clock and realized it was 3:30 in the morning, probably not the best time to call someone you only just met.

"Hey Jace? It's Percy, sorry to wake you but I was wondering, do you know anything about the trip to Australia we're all taking? I mean, we'd better hurry up and organise it you know? And also, what if there's a reason they didn't invite us, like, I don't know, maybe they don' actually want us there."

"Well, I don't have many details yet, probably the same amount as you so maybe we should have a group meeting with the rest of the boys tomorrow – don't worry, I'll organise it all. As for them not wanting us there, I mean I don't know your girl very much but mine? She'll be missing me like hell and I'll be feeling the same way, so I assume it'll be like that for everyone."

"Ok, yeah, yeah, ok. Thanks man."

"All good bro, now go to sleep, I'll call you in the morning."

"Night."

The line went dead and Percy flopped down onto his bed. Jace was right, he already missed Annabeth, imagine what he'd be like in two weeks' time.

He was still worried about Annabeth though, they both still got nightmares from their horrible time in Tartarus and they normally just calmed each other down. Now, he wasn't there to help her, and she wasn't there to help him. It was the first time in years that they had spent more than two nights apart, what if he couldn't survive two weeks without her there to hold him tight when the nightmares came?

 **Hope you liked it, only constructive criticism please. Byeeeee**


	5. Playsuits, dresses & walks on the beach

**HI! I am so sorry for not posting for a whole five months! I have had such a serious case of writers block its ridiculous I just could not think of anything to write. So, here it is. The next faze in our journey, its quite short again but its all I've got for now so, enjoy lovelies! (And thanks for being so patient).**

 **Ginny POV**

Ginny was excited. The only time she had been out of the UK was when she went to Egypt with her family when she was 12. Fresh out of Hogwarts, Ginny had decided to take a break in Australia with her friends before she started her internship with the Holy Head Harpies, who had been at multiple of her school Quidditch games scouting for new players and they had found her.

She was very close with her family, so she knew that being away from all 6 of her brothers at once would be hard but she had Hermione who was the closest thing she had to a sister and hopefully her future sister-in-law.

The girls had all decided to go to the nearest shopping centre and get something to eat. Ginny decided on a salad sandwich from the deli. She had to keep her good diet going and her current strength up, so she wouldn't lose her internship. She made Hermione promise to remind her to go to the gym every day. But for now, she had to get ready for the concert.

Ginny had never liked wearing dresses, especially not short ones. So, when the other girls were showing one another their pretty dresses, Ginny got out her best and favourite playsuit. It was navy blue and white stripped and when she had her legs together, it looked like a dress, so really, for most intents it was a dress but had the best parts of a playsuit.

As the girls did their make up and hair, she felt a little left out. Being the only girl of 7 children, she had never played with barbie dolls and pretend make up, she had played with mud and the chickens that her family owned to teach all the children responsibility but as she got older, Ginny began to suspect it was to keep her mother company while the children were at school and her father was at work.

She told the girls that she was popping out for some air and for them to call her in when they were ready. The beach across the road looked beautiful and from the moment Ginny had seen it, she had wanted to go there.

The beaches in England were rocky and not great for swimming in as it was usually freezing. But the moment she set foot on the warm sand in the afternoon sun, it was like magic – and not the kind you can create with a wand. The sand in between her toes was perhaps the best feeling she had ever felt and the water looked so welcoming and warm. Rather than fully submersing herself in the water, she rolled up the legs of her playsuit and went in until the clear water reached her knee caps.

Hearing a voice call out her name, Ginny turned around to find her fellow redhead Clary Fairchild wading out into the water.

"Hey, are you ok?" she said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," said Ginny, "I guess I'm just not a big make up and beauty person. Felt a bit out of place in there."

"Yeah, I get that. I can't do hair or make up, most of the time my friend Isabelle does it for me. She usually picks out my outfits for me too if we're being honest. I'm just not a stylish person."

The girls chatted and laughed until Annabeth yelled for them to come in. Grinning at Clary, feeling much better and amazed at the other girl's ability to make her feel so, Ginny prepared herself for the night ahead. It was time. Time to see Panic! At the Disco live, in concert.

 **Stick around for the next installment of Holidays, hopefully it should be up soon. Our good friend Mr. Harry Potter is up next. Remember constructive criticisms are always welcome, read and review and let me know what you all think. See ya next time! P.s if you have any suggestions for where I could go with the story please tell me, I'm a little stuck. xxxx**


	6. How Much Longer Will He Have To Wait?

**HELLO, so so so sorry i haven't updated in so long. I'm a little unreliable when it comes to this, creativity comes and goes. Okay so, I decided to skip ahead in the story a bit because I was getting really stuck. Anyway hope you enjoy. x**

 **Harry POV  
** It had been Harry's idea to surprise the girls in Australia, as soon as Hermione and Ginny had told him and Ron about the trip, he had started to think about it. And of course, Ron loved the idea.

He just didn't quite know how he would be able to stand to be without Ginny for another week, it had already been 1 week and while staying in America had been fun, it just hadn't been quite the same without Ginny.

After the Great War, Harry tried to spend as much time with her as he possibly could, but it was never enough to fully satisfy him, maybe it never would be.

Simon Lewis was one of the American boys and, like Harry, he had been separated from his girlfriend, Isabelle, for along time while he was at something he called _Shadowhunter Academy_ in a place, Harry had never even heard of called Idris. Apparently, it was in Europe somewhere but when he had used the internet that Hermione had shown him how to use, there was no such record of the place.

Simon and Harry got along well, so well that Harry thought it might be making Ron a bit jealous. They had talked for hours about potions and dragons and all kinds of magic that Simon was most pleased to find out, were very real indeed.

They had organised the whole ordeal, fly to Australia with all of the boys and then see if they could figure out where the girls were staying, a piece of information Harry had forgotten to retrieve. Then they would spend Christmas with the girls, so long as they weren't too mad at them for crashing the trip.

Just as he was about to go to sleep, he received a text from Ginny.

Ginny: Hey scarface, hope it isn't too late where you are, we just woke up and although its been a few days since the concert, I still cannot believe I got to meet Brendon Urie. I miss you loads and loads, hope you sleep well. Xx

Harry smiled at the text, he always loved it when Ginny called him scarface because it turned something that he had once been bullied and harassed for into something that he was almost glad to have. Almost. The scar had brought him more trouble than he had ever wanted and he daren't imagine how much easier and pleasant life would be without it. It was too much work and frankly, not worth the pain of the family he could have had.

Although, he did have a family now in the Weasleys, Hermione and all of his school friends but it was never exactly the same thing.

A week later, he was at the airport waiting for the tall man named Four to arrive, apparently, he didn't quite understand the importance of being on time.

The other raven-haired boy, Percy Jackson, was jittery and nervous. He had been telling Harry about how he had had to get special permission to fly to Australia from the Greek god Zeus because his uncle didn't like Percy being in his territory. This confused Harry, so he just decided to focus on being stressed about Four being late.

At last the bulky man named Four turned up and stared all the boys down, daring them to remark on his untimeliness.

After they all checked in and boarded the plan, Harry finally started to relax, maybe this trip wouldn't be so stressful after all.

 **Okay so I know it was short but at least it was something, right? As always constructive criticisms and comments are welcome. Make sure to read and review and follow the story for more updates which will, fingers crossed, be coming soon. Thanks so much for your patience guys, okay byeeee xxx**


End file.
